Une nuit de liberté
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Aramis n'en peut plus de poter son amour et attirance pour son meilleur ami, ce soir, le poids est trop grand, il finit enfin par se livrer à Porthos. Ces révélations déclencherons enfin ce qu'il attend depuis trop longtemps?


Voici une fiction que j'ai écrit il y a deux ans, je ne l'ai jamais postée, car la fin ne me convenait pas, du coup je l'en ai amputé, j'espère que cette version vous plaira ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aramis dormait, il était torse nu, son bras droit longeait le bord du lit, il dormait sur le ventre, sa moustache était de travers. Un fin clair de lune venait éclairer la peau nu de son dos, dévoilant avec élégance les cicatrices de combats passés. Porthos ne dormait pas lui, il y était bien arrivé au début, abrutit de fatigue et légèrement enivré, mais depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il était tombé sur le corps d'Aramis, il ne pouvait plus trouver le sommeil. Quand il fermait les yeux, c'est la peau claire d'Aramis qui lui venait à l'esprit, ses courbes masculines et le rythme de sa respiration… Porthos ne voulait plus fermer les yeux. A quoi bon ? Il était contrarié, vraiment. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à décoller l'image de son ami de son crâne ?! Oui pourquoi ?!

Il se leva agacé, profondément agacé, l'étroite chambrette où lui et son compagnon avaient pris place l'étouffait. Il avait chaud, il avait soif, oui, il voulait du vin. Cela l'aidera sûrement à retrouver le sommeil perdu. Il ferma la porte sur ses pas et descendit la volé de marches en bois usés pour gagner le rez-de-chaussée. Le feu dansait encore dans l'âtre noircit. L'aubergiste n'était plus là, tant mieux, son regard lourd, ses manières pesantes, il lui avait déplu dès son arrivé.

Un petit garçon, coiffé d'une vielle casquette à large bord, dormait assit sur un tabouret, le coude posé sur le comptoir collant. Porthos ne voulait pas le réveiller, bien que le gamin devait faire office de commis la nuit. Porthos fit le tour du comptoir et se servit lui-même une grande rasade de vin, dans un gobelet en étain. Il vida le vin d'un trait. Il avait toujours autant soif, il se servit un deuxième verre. Il le bu. Un grincement provenant des escaliers le fit suspendre son geste. D'instinct il porta sa main à son poignard dissimulé dans les plis de son pantalon.

\- Gardes moi un peu de cette liqueur !

\- Aramis, bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Et toi ? Tu voulais vider la cave à toi tout seul ?

Le garçon qui sommeillait ouvrit un œil, bailla à fendRe l'âme, tout en s'étirant. Aramis s'avançait dans la chaleur du feu, il avait jeté négligemment sa chemise sur ses épaules, elle n'était pas lacée, elle ne cachait rien, elle ne faisait qu'exciter la curiosité.

\- J'peux vous servir quelqu'chose m'sieurs ? chantonna la voix gorgée de sommeil du petit.

\- Une nouvelle bouteille pour mon ami et moi, annonça Aramis en faisant signe à Porthos de le rejoindre devant le feu.

Le petit sauta de sa chaise, chassa Porthos de l'arrière du comptoir et couru trouver ce que le mousquetaire lui demandait.

\- Tu ne dormais plus ? interrogea Porthos en s'installant à son tour devant le feu.

\- Pas plus que toi, s'amusa Aramis en étendant ses jambes devant lui.

\- Hum.

\- Voilà une réponse digne du puissant Porthos : « Hum » ! railla Aramis en frisant sa moustache.

\- Il ne pleut plus on dirait, commenta Porthos en laissant le gamin déposer entre eux une bouteille encore fermée et deux verres propres.

\- Oui, demain les chemins seront boueux à souhait, se sera un vrai plaisir que de rejoindre le Havres.

\- Au moins nous ne serons plus trempés.

\- Oui D'Artagnan a bien failli se noyer sous cette averse.

Les deux hommes rirent en se souvenant de leur ami trempé jusqu'aux os et transit de froid. Porthos congédia d'un geste le petit, puis servit les deux verres. Aramis se saisit d'un des deux. Ils trinquèrent « au retour du soleil » et burent sans bruit. Durant quelques secondes ils contemplèrent le feu. Porthos, cherchant depuis le début, à détourner ses yeux du torse d'Aramis, s'obligeait à fixer les flammes. Lorsqu'après un long moment de silence Porthos leva un regard neutre sur son ami, il fut surprit de découvrit que celui-ci l'observait du fond de son siège.

\- J'ai cru que cela n'arriverait jamais, commença à mi-voix Aramis. Mais enfin, lorsque j'ai perdu tout espoir et que je ne prête plus attention à rien, enfin…

Porthos leva ses épais sourcils. De quoi parlait Aramis ?

\- On se connait depuis combien de temps ? demanda d'un ton plus calme Aramis.

\- Eh bien, je dirais, un peu plus de huit ans… Pourquoi ?

\- Huit ans, reprit Aramis pensif.

\- Eh bien quoi huit ans ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire ? Huit ou dix ? Et de quoi tu parlais un peu plus tôt ?

Aramis déposa un regard intense sur Porthos. Il le couva entièrement, déclenchant chez le métis une vague de chaleur dans son corps.

\- Eh bien, je parlais d'attirer ton attention, joua Aramis en sirotant son vin.

\- Attirer mon attention ?

\- Tu ne sais que répéter ce que je dis ? s'amusa le rusé Aramis en souriant.

\- Hum. Réponds-moi juste, ne joue pas avec moi…

\- J'ai remarqué que tu avais changé d'attitude avec moi, reprit Aramis retrouvant son regard de enflammé.

Porthos déglutit.

\- Non, je n'ai pas changé, avec toi, non… Je suis resté le même…

\- …Ah ? … Tant pis… J'avais cru…

\- Cru quoi ?

Aramis se pencha en avant dévoilant un peu plus son torse, mais surtout en approchant son visage de celui de Porthos. Le feu de la cheminée sembla s'étendre sur ses joues de Porthos. La chaleur de la pièce toute entière l'envahit. Il était hypnotisé par la bouche d'Aramis.

\- Cru que tu te rendais enfin compte que j'existe.

Porthos se racla la gorge pour reprendre une contenance.

\- Je sais que tu existes voyons ! Depuis le temps que l'on se connait ! Tu es mon frère d'armes depuis…

\- Huit ans.

\- Oui.

\- Huit ans où je suis ton… frère d'armes…

\- Oui.

\- Mais, moi je ne veux pas, je n'ai jamais voulu être ton frère d'arme…

\- Pardon ?

Le vin dans la gorge de Porthos prit un gout acide.

\- Non, j'ai toujours eu envie d'être autre chose. Totalement autre chose pour toi.

\- J'ai chaud, tu as chaud toi aussi ? Est-ce que c'est le mauvais vin, ou le feu ? Et de quoi tu parles à la fin ! Je ne comprends rien à tes dires ! Tu es fatigué…

\- Porthos, je ne bois plus ce vin depuis un moment et il ne m'a pas monté à la tête… Le feu chauffe bien, certes, néanmoins tu évoques une autre chaleur.

Porthos se leva l'air renfrogné, il délaissa son verre sur son siège et fit quelques pas loin de l'âtre, loin d'Aramis.

\- Tu as peur, je le conçois. Si tu veux je ne ferai plus allusion à tout cela.

\- Mais de QUOI ?! Tu parles par énigmes ! Tu ne te soucies pas que tes mots prennent sens avec moi ! Tu parles comme le vent me murmure, je t'entends que du souffle et n'éprouve que de la chaleur ! Alors cesse tout cela ! Ne babille plus et exprime toi clairement ! Sinon…

Aramis s'était levé durant la longue tirade de son ami pour s'approcher des flammes.

\- Porthos…

\- Hum ?!

\- Je ne peux exprimer par la parole ce de quoi j'essaie t'entretenir ta grosse tête vide.

\- Charmant.

\- Pourtant vrai.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je ne peux en parler, car je n'arrive pas moi-même à poser des mots. Cela dénaturerait l'ensemble je suppose.

\- Fichu poète ! Je n'y comprends rien ! Viens-en au faite ou n'y viens plus !

Aramis se détacha de l'âtre, le corps brûlant et s'approcha de Porthos. Il se ficha devant lui. La stature impressionnante du métis dominant l'allure finement musclée d'Aramis. Porthos la colère au bord des lèvres plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Il fut troublé. Il ne rendit compte qu'en effet la chaleur qu'il éprouvait n'émanait pas du feu. Non cela provenait de lui. Aramis déclenchait en lui quelque chose… Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, et pourtant totalement étranger. Avait-il déjà ressentit ça ? Non.

\- Alors, mon ami, penses-tu pouvoir exprimer quoique ce soit ?

\- … Ma foi non…

\- Et, si je fais cela…

Aramis leva une main vers le visage de Porthos, celui-ci reteint sa respiration dans l'attente du contact. Le métis ferma les yeux. Aramis profita de cette occasion unique. Il se suréleva sur la pointe des pieds, et d'un geste agrippa la nuque de Porthos et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Porthos ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Aramis assura sa prise et força le passage des lèvres charnues de son ami. Depuis tellement d'années il rêvait d'assouvir cette pulsion. Maintenant qu'il tenait son moment il refusait de le laisser lui échapper. Son cœur depuis le début de leur entretien battait à tout rompre, désormais il explosait. Sa langue fébrile caressa celle de Porthos. Aramis tremblant espérait une seule chose : que Porthos ne le repousse pas en le frappant et refuse à jamais de lui adresser la parole pour cet acte audacieux. Il tremblait d'une joie contenue depuis trop longtemps et d'excitation.

Porthos tétanisé par ce baiser, se laissa faire dans un premier temps, puis comprenant que le feu gagnait en vitesse et en chaleur il n'y avait plus de doute : il voulait Aramis. D'un geste il captura le rusé mousquetaire dans ses bras et l'embrassa de plus belle avec toute sa force d'Hercules. Il aspira sa bouche, sa langue, l'odeur de sa peau, son souffle sur sa joue. Tout le fascinait, tout l'excitait. Aramis reçu ce changement d'attitude avec un gémissement de plaisir. Ce baiser commencé comme un voleur prenait une direction qui lui convenait plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu se figurer. Depuis le temps qu'Aramis rêvait de sentir la langue de Porthos. Il frémissait désormais sous ses coups. Porthos dévorait de baiser Aramis. Il ne se retenait pas comme il pouvait le faire avec les dames. Non, il laissait sortir sa force, sa brutalité et ses envies. Aramis était un homme fort, il recevait avec plaisir et donnait avec passion. Etre simplement debout ne leur suffirent plus rapidement, Porthos souleva presque Aramis en le traînant contre un mur, renversant au passage des meubles. Aramis une fois collé à la paroi en brique était totalement prisonnier de Porthos, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au contraire. Leur étreinte plus passionnelle encore dériva plus loin. Porthos dans un élan fou agrippa la chemise d'Aramis et le déchira en deux pour dévoiler complètement le torse de son ami. Aramis poussa une exclamation de surprise et de contentement. Lui aussi s'attela à débarrasser Porthos de ses vêtements.

\- Tu veux donc me voir nu ? ria Porthos.

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois, ajouta Aramis.

Les deux hommes torse-nus reprirent de plus bel leur baiser fougueux. Leurs mains ne se contentèrent plus de leur nuque, elles parcoururent la peau de leur poitrine, de leur dos. Serrés l'un à l'autre, ils gémissaient de concert comme des bêtes, se souciant peu de réveiller ou non l'établissement entier. De toute façon la pluie venait de recommencer à tomber et couvrait leurs actions. Aramis les joues enflammée, sentait se frotter contre lui de plus en plus prononcé l'érection de Porthos. Rien que de le sentir contre lui, Aramis bandait de plus bel. Porthos était totalement dévoré par ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais il n'avait été dans un état pareil, ni pour une femme et encore moins pour un homme… Encore moins un camarade de guerre… Aramis ! Et en cet instant il brûlait de prendre sauvagement Aramis, de le faire jouir avec force. Son cœur battait comme un fou dans une cage de fer cherchant à fuir à tout prix. Alors il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus. Porthos tout entier se dévoua dans cet unique but : prendre Aramis. D'une main il retira la ceinture d'Aramis, de l'autre il baissa son pantalon. L'action ne dura pas plus de dix secondes. Aramis se retrouva pantalon aux chevilles. Nu, complétement nu et bandant. Aramis le souffle court, prit au dépourvu par l'ampleur de la situation resta à la merci du géant qui se rua sur son corps. Porthos agrippa d'une main titanesque le sexe fièrement dressé entre eux et commença un rapide va et vient. Aramis le corps suffoquant de plaisir, moite, laissait glisser hors de sa bouche des gémissements de plus en plus rauque.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais ? gronde Porthos en transe fasciné par la peau d'Aramis.

\- Depuis… Depuis toujours, hoquette Aramis.

De sa main libre Porthos se saisit des cheveux d'Aramis et renverse sa tête vers l'arrière, pour l'embrasser avec encore plus de fougue. Aramis se sentant venir, cherche à se libérer de son étreinte. Il ne veut pas jouir trop vite. Il retrouve l'utilisation de ses bras et d'un geste expert il débarrasse Porthos du tissu qui pendait autour de ses hanches. Ils sont nus face à face. Aramis contemple alors l'ampleur de Porthos et se mord les lèvres. Porthos laisse échapper un petit rire devant l'expression d'Aramis.

\- Des dames ont fait moins la fine bouche que toi.

\- C'est que ces dames étaient rémunérées, nargue Aramis en souriant sournoisement.

Devant la pique lancée par Aramis, Porthos le plaque un peu plus contre le mur et l'embrasse en appuyant tout le poids de son corps sur le sien. Leurs sexes se rencontrent alors pour la première fois. La sensation électrise tout entier Porthos qui lâche un râle puissant dans le cou d'Aramis. Ils sont à bout de mots. Leurs corps prennent le relais. Ils se laissent guider, comme pilotés par leur pulsion. Rien ne peut plus les arrêter. Pas même l'orage qui fait rage au dehors, pas même les hennissements des cheveux paniqués et encore moins un client qui se déplace à l'étage.

Ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine, leur corps, leur âme réclament plus. Porthos saisit Aramis et le soulève, comme s'il ne s'était pas agi d'un homme mais d'une bûche. Aramis noue ses jambes autour de la taille de Porthos tout en terminant de se débarrasser de son encombrant pantalon. Le sexe d'Aramis palpite durement contre le ventre bouillant de Porthos. Aramis sent celui de Porthos frotter le bas de son dos. Bien qu'il appréhende la suite, il ne veut pas reculer. En quelques pas Porthos dépose Aramis sur la table en bois, qui quelques heures auparavant les avait reçu pour manger. Les mains du géant tracent des sillons imaginaires sur le torse d'Aramis. Il découvre une palette de saveur, d'expressions qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Tout l'excite. Aramis se redresse sur un coude et attire le visage de Porthos vers le sien. Il lui faut des baisers, encore et encore. Il en a besoin. Leurs cœurs résonnent comme des tambours. Porthos plonge son regard enfiévré dans celui d'Aramis. Ils sont prêts.

Porthos glisse sa main entre les fesses d'Aramis, puis il continu en guidant son sexe vers l'entrée charnue. Aramis serre les dents. Porthos l'embrasse avec fougue et rentre progressivement. Aramis lâche un cri qui se perd dans le grondement de plus en plus proche de la tempête. Porthos laisse le corps d'Aramis s'habituer, puis il entre un peu plus, répétant l'opération plusieurs fois. Aramis, haletant, cambré n'y tient plus.

\- Mais y-a-t-il une fin ?!

Porthos sourit devant l'audacieuse remarque et rentre d'un coup sec le reste de son membre. Aramis pousse un puissant gémissement, qui résonne dans les étages. Aramis souffre, mais le plaisir qui nait peu à peu est encore plus intense que tout ce qu'il a pu connaître. Le faite de ressentir le sexe gorgé de désire de Pothos dans sa chair le met dans un état de fièvre incroyable. Son corps s'anime et il réclame des coups de reins. Porthos ne se le fait pas répéter et répond à l'impulsion. Ils entament alors un ballet de va et vient puissant. A chaque coup la table tremble sous eux. Le plaisir augmente de plus en plus. Porthos qui est un amant plus que correcte se révèle alors excellent. Ils soupirent, gémissent, se réclament l'un l'autre. La danse qui s'est instaurée entre eux gagne en puissance, en vitesse. Les pieds de la table craquent. Ils s'en fichent. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler que rien ne les interrompraient. Aramis sens son corps se tendre telle une corde, son sexe rouge passion exulte lorsque Porthos le prend en main. Porthos n'a jamais connu la même chose pour une femme. Tout est si nouveau et si naturel. Il ne veut pas que cela s'arrêter, mais il sent monter en lui les prémisses d'un orgasme qu'il devine foudroyant. Il ne peut rien contrôler. Pas même sa bouche qui aspire de nouveaux baisers impérieux à Aramis. Aramis s'agrippe de toutes ses forces à Porthos tandis que tout son corps est frappé par la foudre. Son membre se libère et répand son jet sur eux. Porthos ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, s'arque-boutant sur lui pour enfoncer son sexe au plus profond d'Aramis. Ils s'empoignent ferment, tremblant, de long râle les secouent. Aramis est pétrifié de plaisir. Porthos cloué sur place laisse la décharge libéré par l'orgasme terminer de l'achever. Ils sont pantelant, épuisé, couverts de sueur. Un silence s'installe. Porthos se dégage lentement d'Aramis qui laisse un long soupire traduire le bonheur qu'il ressent. Aramis reste allongé inanimé sur la table. Porthos se dirige vers leur verre de vin et les rapporte. Aramis boit une goulée de vin et laisse s'échapper une perle du liquide le long de sa joue. Les deux hommes se regardent. La folie est passée. Aramis contemple le feu. Il se demande ce qui va arriver. Porthos va-t-il renier cette nuit ? Il appréhende cet instant encore plus que lorsqu'il a vu le sexe de Porthos.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? remarque Porthos.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Je ne suis pas le plus loquace.

\- En effet, sourit Aramis.

\- … C'était heu… Et bien, inattendu…

\- Tu regrettes ? demande Aramis en prenant les devants.

\- Non.

Ils se regardent plus intensément.

\- Non, il n'y a rien à regretter, au contraire…

Ils sont nus, cela ne les gêne pas. Depuis toutes ses années d'amitié, ils se sont déjà retrouvés dans leur plus simple appareil de nombreuses fois. Ils se connaissent, ils s'apprécient. Pourtant cette nuit. Cette nuit tout était différent en restant inchangé. Ils ne savent pas à quel point ils sont allés loin. Trop ?

Aramis retrouve ses vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce. Porthos remet en place les meubles, tout en constatant qu'une chaise n'a pas survécu à leur folie. En quelques instants c'est comme si rien ne c'était jamais produit. L'orage gronde maintenant dans le fond de la vallée. Les bougies qui éclairent faiblement la pièce sont presque toutes mortes.

Aramis voudrait trouver les mots, ceux qui noueraient cet instant à jamais. Il craignait maintenant que Porthos se désintéresserait de lui. L'affaire était faite, il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer. Aramis avait trop espérer cette étreinte pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Il avait la gorge sèche, sa peau encore moite et pour le moment il ne pouvait pas s'assoir. Porthos lui restait concentré sur le feu qu'il s'évertuait à réalimenter. Lui le grand Porthos était intimidé. Il n'osait pas affronter Aramis. Ses émotions étaient si brûlantes, il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Trop soudain. Trop imprévu.

\- Je vais me recoucher.

Aramis sa chemise déchirée sur les épaules, se dirige d'un pas raide mais léger vers l'escalier.

\- Aramis, l'interpelle Porthos.

Les deux hommes se regardent. Aramis espère, Porthos tremble.

\- N'en parlons pas aux autres.

\- Bien, consent Aramis déçu qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela.

Il grimpe les premières marches.

\- Aramis, rappelle Porthos.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu… Tu as dit que cela faisait longtemps que tu attendais ce qui s'est passé.

\- En effet.

\- Alors tu, tu sais depuis un moment que tu préfères les hommes et non les femmes ?

\- Non… Tout ce que je sais c'est que je te préfère toi à nulle autre.

Aramis a jeté tout son panache dans cette phrase. Il rougit, mais ne laisse rien paraître, de toute manière la pénombre le camoufle. Porthos enregistre l'information, il réfléchit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Tu aurais bien reçu ce discours il y a cinq ans ?

\- Non.

\- Voilà pourquoi.

Porthos déglutit.

\- Est-ce que c'est toujours ainsi ?

\- Quoi donc ? demande Aramis toujours sur les marches.

\- D'être avec un homme…

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Comment ?! Tu… Tu n'avais jamais ?

\- Parce que toi oui ?

\- Non ! Mais tu… semblais si « à l'aise » que… j'ai cru que…

\- Navré de te décevoir. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir appris des nouveautés ce soir.

Porthos s'approche. Aramis le compare à un géant à la peau sombre. Le feu flambe paisiblement dans son dos. On dirait un diable qui sort de son enfer. Aramis ferme les yeux, des images lui reviennent. Voir son métis toujours torse-nu, la peau luisante, la bouche charnue, lui affole les sens.

\- Moi qui t'ai pris pour le professeur, sourit Porthos.

\- Je ne suis qu'un usurpateur.

\- Tu me désirais depuis combien de temps ?

Ils sont proches. Un mètre les sépare.

\- Trop longtemps, avoue Aramis.

\- Moi je ne t'ai jamais envisagé de la sorte…

\- Je sais.

\- As-tu été déçu ? T'attendais-tu à mieux ?

Aramis descends ses dernières marches qui les sépares.

\- Non, pas le moins du monde.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- J'ai connu pire.

\- Tu as aimé ?

\- Oui.

Porthos est tiraillé en lui-même. Entre sa conscience qui lui dicte ses actes et le feu qui le dévore. Il réalise alors que cette conscience lui vient d'un enseignement, rabâché depuis l'enfance. Lorsqu'il a pris Aramis, il ne s'est pas senti honteux, ridicule, ni diminué dans sa virilité, mieux encore il n'a pas été foudroyé sur place, Satan n'est pas venu l'emporter. Non. Rien de ce que l'Eglise avait promis en cas d'infraction ne s'est produit. Il fait taire alors cette conscience qui l'étouffe. Le feu le consume. Il a besoin de sentir Aramis contre lui, ses baisers, sa peau. La distance est insoutenable. Aramis scrute le discourt qu'entretient Porthos dans son esprit. Il attend. Il craint. Il serre le poing, prêt à s'entendre dire « bonne nuit » et remonter gagner son lit. Soudainement la main de Porthos s'abat sur son épaule et l'attire à lui sans ménagement. Aramis est pris au dépourvu.

\- Tu m'as volé notre premier baiser.

\- J'ai osé faire ça ? sourit Aramis.

Les lèvres chaudes de Porthos retrouvent celles d'Aramis. Leurs langues se retrouvent dans des soupirs de contentement. Les mains d'Aramis lâchent tout et se frayent un chemin dans la chevelure incroyable du géant. Porthos applique son corps contre celui plus frais d'Aramis. Il grogne de plaisir.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai aimé.

Ces mots terminent d'achever Aramis qui se plonge à corps perdu dans un baiser rempli de fougue. Ils sont épuisés, mais fiévreux. Heureux et détendus.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu embrassais ainsi, sourit Porthos. Sinon j'aurais cédé à tes avances depuis longtemps.

\- Ma couche est large…

\- Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins. Es-tu aussi rapide avec les dames ?

\- Seulement lorsqu'elles sont aussi poilues que toi.

Porthos rit, Aramis l'entraîne dans la chambre. La porte se referme sans bruit.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous voulez la suite ;-)

A très vite !


End file.
